The RepliForce Conflict
by Bob-Charley
Summary: An indepth telling of the events of the RepliForce War. Takes place during Mega Man X4.


_I do not own Capcom or any of it's respective characters. This story is intended purely for entertainment purposes, I'm not making a cent, so don't sue me please. This is just something I've been working on inbetween chapters of Alternate Visions. I'll do my best to keep them both updated frequently, but I make no promises. For those interested in continuity and such, lighten up. This is just for fun, I'm not trying to chronicle the games verbatim. Phew. Now that _that's_ out of the way, please enjoy chapter one of The RepliForce Conflict._

The azure Maverick Hunter known as Mega Man X stood outside the entrance to the RepliForce Memorial Hall.

"The General should be beginning his speech in a couple of minutes," said the voice of Zero through the communications-link in X's helmet, "You're certain you want to go it alone?"

"I'm sure. RepliForce has called for a temporary cease-fire today. If we're lucky, there shouldn't be a need for the Maverick Hunters to become involved." Replied X.

"Roger. We'll be in touch, X. Zero out." Said Zero, disconnecting the link.

"Brave soldiers of RepliForce… We have been wrongfully judged as Mavericks by the humans…." A cry of indignation rose from the crowd before the General of RepliForce. "We cannot suffer this injustice and live in disgrace. We, now that we are no longer welcome, must build our own nation! A nation where all Reploids can be safe from the humans that persecute them. However, make no mistake: This is neither about insurrection, nor rebellion against our human creators. Though both the humans and the Mavericks Hunters have driven us to this path, we must bear them no ill will. We must leave the humans to their own devices, as we have done in the past. If they try to stand in our way, we will have no choice but to fight, but so long as they do not oppose us, there will be no violence. We will carry out our mission through peaceable strategies. As for the Maverick Hunters… We must recognize them as our Reploid brothers, despite our differences in ideals. If they disagree with us on this matter as well, that is their decision alone to make, but I invite them to join us. To join us in the construction of our own safe haven, our own utopia where all Reploids will at last find peace!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. After silence was restored, the white armored Colonel joined the General at the podium.

"I, too, share the General's sentiment. We will march onward without fear, for we are RepliForce, the most powerful army in history!" Again, the crowd indulged in cacophonous jubilation. As the General and the Colonel left the stage, X approached them.

"General, I don't think we were wrong in classifying RepliForce as a Maverick organization…." He said with more than a little anger in his voice. The General sighed.

"Labeling us as outcasts simply because we wish to assert our independence from the human race is not justice, Hunter. It is blatant prejudice..." He glanced at X. "…It is unflattering subservience to the humans on the part of the Maverick Hunters."

"This isn't really about the Maverick Hunters, General… You and I both know a Reploid exclusive world can't exist. It just isn't possible." Said X.

"And why can it not? Just because it's never been done in the past does not mean it cannot be achieved in the future." Snapped the Colonel, apparently taking offence to X's statements.

"Think about it. You said as long as the humans didn't stand in your way, there would be no violence. You can't think they'll actually stand for that! They'll try to stop you, and when they do, it'll spark a war without end!" Protested X. The General waved his hand dismissively.

"We're through here, Hunter. My offer still stands, if you and the other Hunters wish to join us in our march to the future. If not, I would advise that the Maverick Hunters stay out of RepliForce business." He said, heading toward the exit. The Colonel followed him, casting a heated glance at X. X sighed morosely. He touched the side of his helmet, opening the communications frequency.

"This is Mega Man X of the 17th Unit. Mission complete." He said calmly.

"Affirmative, Commander. Return to HQ." Replied the operator on the other end. X closed the frequency, and then tapped a stud on his chest plate, opening a free warp route that allowed him to teleport directly to Maverick Hunter Headquarters. He headed for Signas' office for de-briefing.

"Well, X, what do we know?" Signas asked, creating a steeple with his fingers.

"RepliForce isn't happy with our decision to classify them as Mavericks. In retaliation, they plan to create an all Reploid society, to which they have invited the Maverick Hunters. They claimed that if the humans did not oppose them, there would be no violence…" Signas nodded slowly.

"I can't see a scenario in which the humans _wouldn't_ be opposed to that plan…" He replied.

"I spoke with the General after the speech. He seemed certain that he's doing the right thing. I couldn't change his mind…" Said X sadly.

"You shouldn't have expected to. The General and the Colonel both are stubborn warmongers." Said a voice behind him. X turned to see his colleague and best friend Zero standing in the doorway. Zero looked at Signas. "They've already begun preparations. We've gotten word from our affiliates in Africa that a RepliForce unit has been dispatched there." Signas cursed under his breath.

"They're working much faster than I'd anticipated." He looked up at Zero. "We need to find out why RepliForce is there. Zero, can you investigate?" Zero nodded.

"I'll handle it." He said, turning to leave the office. Even as his did so, an alarm began to sound.

"Emergency! Emergency! Sky Lagoon is under attack by a level five Maverick! All available Maverick Hunters are to scramble immediately!" Said a voice over the intercom. X stood up and prepared to activate his warp device. Zero was preparing to do the same.

"I'll handle the situation at Sky Lagoon, X. You take care of the RepliForce unit in Africa." He said. X nodded and changed his warp coordinates. Then, in a flash of blue light, he was gone. Zero soon followed, a flash of crimson light signaling his departure. Sky Lagoon was a set of buildings and highways held high above the city by groundbreaking anti-gravity technology. Unfortunately, since the anti-grav generator was the only thing keeping Sky Lagoon from hurtling into the city below, it was often the target of Mavericks looking to cause some serious trouble.

When Zero arrived at Sky Lagoon, rogue Mechaniloids had already begun to cause general chaos. Zero began to attack them with his trademark Z-Saber when he spotted the Maverick. It was a massive dragon, and it appeared to be intent on destroying Sky Lagoon.

"They don't pay me enough for this…" He muttered as he approached the edge of a broken highway. Flying just below it was the Maverick. Zero took a breath and jumped, Z-Saber pointed downwards. He landed on the Maverick's back, creating a small wound that caused the beast to yelp slightly. Zero began slash away at the Maverick's back, and then jumped up onto its head. He stabbed his saber into one of the beast's eyes, causing it to recoil in agony. Zero jumped, just able to clasp a hand onto an edge of the broken highway above. He pulled himself up and watched with some satisfaction as the dragon Maverick flew away, disoriented and in pain. He then heard a loud explosion, causing the entire highway to shake.

Zero ran in the direction of the explosion, horrified as he realized it had come from the anti-grav generator. When he arrived, he found it was damaged to the point of giving out all together. Standing near it was another Maverick Hunter, one from the 17th Unit.

"Dragoon! What happened here?" Asked Zero.

"There's no time, Zero! It's going to explode any minute now! I suggest you get out of here!" He said, teleporting out himself. Zero rushed over to the generator and inspected it, hoping there was something he could do to repair it. It began to crackle with energy, and he knew it was damaged beyond saving. He sighed; all he could do was teleport to safety.

When the dust had at last cleared, Zero warped into the city to investigate the damage. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nearly everything had been destroyed by the falling structure, leaving what had once been a city a wreaked sea of flames. Zero cursed under his breath.

"So many innocents…." He whispered to himself as he began to walk through the wreckage. The hypersensitive recording device in his helmet proved what he already knew. Not a single human pulse… No survivors. He eventually spotted a Reploid who did not appear to be completely destroyed. As he approached her, he recognized her to be the younger sister of the Colonel of RepliForce, Iris. Despite his disagreements with the Colonel, he knew he had to help her. Besides, he and Iris were at least on speaking terms. She might actually be relieved to see him. "Iris… Are you alright?" He asked, crouching down next to her.

"Z-Zero?" She said, sitting up slightly.

"Iris… It's not safe here. You should return to the RepliForce base…." He replied, clasping one of her hands.

"I'm inclined to agree." Said a voice. Zero looked up to see the Colonel approaching them. "Iris… I'm glad to see that you are all right. Please, return to the base." He asked and Iris nodded. With one last look at Zero, she teleported away.

"Colonel… I thought RepliForce might be involved in this…" Said Zero, drawing his beam saber. The Colonel drew his own saber, shaking his head.

"I'm just here to save my sister…. I appreciate you helping her, Zero." His expression hardened into one of intense fury. "I'll thank you not to make such wild accusations about RepliForce…. To suggest that we would cause a calamity such as this is preposterous. RepliForce will never stoop to such cowardly tactics."

"I don't believe you. We found out a very interesting piece of information when we ran a search on that Maverick's serial number. It's a RepliForce Maverick." He glared at the Colonel. "That doesn't say much for RepliForce and it's so called 'peaceable strategies'." At that moment, a loud roar was heard and the Maverick from before swooped down to stand before Zero and the Colonel. Zero dropped into a battle stance, but the Colonel just put his beam saber away.

"Colonel, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Zero.

"I don't fight Mavericks, Zero, I'm not a Hunter." He said plainly. This only deepened Zero's suspicions that RepliForce was up to something sinister, seeing as helping the Maverick Hunters fight in fact _was_ the original purpose of the organization. The Colonel gave him a smug smirk before teleporting away, leaving Zero to face the massive dragon alone.


End file.
